


Keep Swinging When You're Winning

by Hiddenfaithy, softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, Dancing, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Toys, Women Loving Women, intercourse, queer, strap-on sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: In a secluded and miraculous cove to the north, Nora takes Curie for a night of private dancing and romance, along with some more intimate sorts of ‘swinging’.





	Keep Swinging When You're Winning

“Madame… Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Came the amused voice of Curie, dressed in a beautiful crimson gown, sequins glistening in the low light surrounding her, with a pair of black heels adorning her dainty feet. She looked absolutely radiant in the setting sun, a sight that made Nora’s heart flutter as she could not drag her eyes away from her beloved. Curie was a testament to the gorgeous female form, her flesh so fair and her eyes so vibrant, drawing her partner’s attention wholesale.

“Hey, who was actually there when this kind of dancing was all the rage, huh?” Questioned Nora, smiling wildly and chuckling as she griped. She maintained rhythm and movement, stepping in time with the music blasting from a radio nearby, nestled upon a picnic table. She spun on the metal sheets she’d dragged into a dance floor, striking a pose. “Come on Curie, it’ll be fun I promise.”

“Uranium fever has gone and got me down! Uranium fever is spreadin’ all around! With a Geiger counter in my hand, I’m going to stake me some government land. Uranium fever has gone and got me down!”

A laughed escaped Curie, the synth woman tucking a few loose strands of dark hair behind her ear as she seemingly blushed. Still, her foreign body, a more humanoid and physical form, one she would feel in, had her spirited and feeling what people would call butterflies inside her tummy. She was downright bubbly as Nora held her close and vice versa.

“Nora…” She said softly, blushing still in a manner that set the pre-war woman’s heart into as quick a beat as the music.

Dark eyes scanned the area around them, taking in the romantic getaway Nora had whisked her to. They’d been on the northern side of Spectacle Island for a few days now, some days spent lazing in the nuclear summer sun while others were adventures of swimming, fishing and homemade meals. Nora certainly knew how to whip up a fine meal, Curie glancing at the plates near the radio. The weather had been so surprising and weird. The intensity of the UV rays had them baking but both had adored it.

While Curie could not tan she still loved to simply laze about in the summer sun with beloved Nora, the outer defences and automated turrets keeping them safe, the electrified fences an added measure and the churning of crafted generators pumping away. Nora always went the extra mile to assure they were safe. The romantic scene, the getaway they had crafted with some minor help from Cait and even Dogmeat, it was sublime - and now it was all theirs. Curie instinctively let out a hum and sigh, completely content.

They were outside the ruins of a wooden house, Nora still trying to entice the shy woman into dancing with her on the makeshift dance floor, lanterns lining the side and only growing brighter in the twilight hour. “I’m not too sure I know how to… as you say… Jive,” Curie admitted, not blushing due to the butterflies in her tummy, but from her embarrassment. All those years locked away in Vault 81, bubbling away with the science, she was still getting used to this new form, the arms and legs, specifically two of each, even a head. Having one less eye had taken perhaps the longest of time to adjust to.

“Oh?” Nora teased, dancing closer to her, smiling so much and letting her cheeks glow a subtle rose. Even this like Nora looked dashing and lavish all at once, the perfect melding of a feminine form with a slightly masculine demeanour. “Yet you mock my dancing? I’m shocked, honey, just shocked.”

“Just because I do not know how to, as you say, ‘swing’, does it not mean I can judge?” Curie responded, before blushing deeper, trying to be as dapper and suave as her tomboyish lover, even sleeking her slender eyebrows. “Could you… teach me to swing?”

Nora laughed approvingly, nodding her head slightly and slipping forward, smoothly taking her partner’s hands and leading her out onto the centre of the dance floor. “Don’t worry,” Nora chuckled as she slipped an arm around Curie’s tight waist. “Stay with me top cat, mirror me and stay with me, babe,” Nora purred like a suave feline, mimicking the groove and jive of a time long dead when things were ‘top’ and ‘hip’. She clung to Curie and mellowly moved her, slipping her in and out of groovy spins and snaking a kiss on her rosy cheek every now and then. She worked her ancient dancing magic in so many ways, starting off a bit slower with the upbeat tune to work Curie up into it. “Just copy me, alright, kitty cat?”

“Okay,” Curie nodded her head, eyes lowering to their feet and then chuckling to herself with such a Parisian tang to her accent and even laughter. Her voice modulator had transferred from her Miss Nanny model and into the new synth body, she was inhabiting. As the brass and saxophone blared from the wireless radio she found her feet contracting the rhythm and cooed as a shiver worked its way through her systems. Her mental subroutines were being overclocked as the music messed with her, blasting against her ears and thrilling down her spine.

Curie loved it.

Orange burned across the sky as the sun set, illuminating Nora’s pale face when she glanced up from their bodies to Curie’s glowing visual receptors. Again the feline-like Nora giggled as her lover concentrated on her footing, the music snaking around them.

“You mean… it is like this?” Curie softly asked, stepping along with Nora, following her across the dance floor and back. Soon she was laughing once again and smiling lavishly as Nora held her hips close and stepped back and forth, jiving like a force to be reckoned with, like it was centuries prior and civilisation still had a precedence for the art of dancing.

Did anyone else do this in the Commonwealth? In all of America? Did anyone even know what dancing was anymore? Could anyone remember the signature ballroom dances? The Foxtrot, the Charleston, the Jive, Quickstep? Nora doubted it, making the dance between them all the more special, something no one else could take from them.

“There you go, you got it,” praised Nora, elated and picking up the speed of her footwork and legs. She took Curie around the circumference of her makeshift dance floor in time to the rhythm and span her once or twice. “Just keep to the beat, that’s the most important part. You can do it, top cat!” Curie nodded, smiling with growing delight. “Now… Start moving those hands honey, just the free one though. Have fun with it!” Nora encouraged, feeling the swing moving throughout her own body and giving vibrant life to her figure. She felt attractive especially now, and so close to Curie, so sensually connected to her as they danced.

A jiving saxophone picked up along a slick bassline, Curie making an excited noise as they moved faster, following Nora with gusto. Her heart rate picked up, both of theirs did, and they separated for a mere moment, Curie letting herself go with the intense and succulent jazz. It moved her like an enchanted marionette. Nora cooed again and clapped in time with the beat, cheering her lover on as she jived and skipped, bopping and toe tapping. “See! You’re a natural, kitty cat!”

Curie gasped, crying out in attracted and spurred elation, loving these new feelings. “This is most fun, cherie!” Nora winked, taking her hands again, pulling her back in and then pushing her out once more and spinning her. Curie gasped as she was dipped, then spun back out, like their limbs were made of joyous elastic that was controlled by the music again. “Madame! Ooh la la, my dear!”

“It isn’t swing if you’re not swinging!” Nora cried, winking and stealing another kiss as quickly as she could. “Stay with me, Duchess!”

Curie chuckled at Nora’s slang and all the pet names the woman out of time was giving her. It felt to the both of them that the date had turned back by hundreds of years and the groove was simply how the world used to be, before even the Energy Crisis. “Let’s swing it, cherie!”

A euphoric laugh escaped Curie, clearly getting into the spirit of it. Nora beamed back at her, admiring the way lanterns and dying sunlight adorned her lovely form. The sequins on her alluring dress were making Curie’s curvaceous frame shimmer and sparkle before her. The inviting red was simply seductive to a rather ravenous Nora, feeling the heat of such active dancing. “I can see the appeal, that is for sure, my love!” Curie said as she was spun once more, Nora pulling her in close, their bodies brushing, before pirouetting away. The skirt of her dress swung after her, as if a moment behind, giving an angelic grace to her movements. Nora’s brown eyes lingered on the sight for a few moments before snapping up in time to see the pure joy upon Curie’s face.

Their feet tapped and danced, never still, always on the move as the song kept up, seemingly endless. Curie excelled at copying Nora’s movements, perfectly in time with her, Nora even daring to grow more adventurous, sashaying to and fro. As they continued to jive Nora saw more and freer will and experimental movements in her lover’s dancing as if the woman was growing into her own rhythm and feeling it all around her as the brass sounded out, sirens of splendid jazz. If she didn’t get it the first time, mostly taken by surprise that one even could dance like that, she had it down by the second attempt.

The metal was loud beneath them but only added to the experience, breath coming quick as sweat trickled down brows. The wireless itself seemed louder still, the music becoming the only thing aside from their own voice the pair could tune in to. Their smiles lit up all the spaces that the lanterns did not like the red in the sky dimmed all the more.

“You’re beautiful,” praised Nora, making Curie flush further. One little word was all it took to make her turn crimson. Nora knew her skills in charming her other half were formidable, she used them only when her inner heat was insatiable, such as now. She felt warm the more she grooved with Curie.

“As are you,” she replied, spinning around Nora who pulled her close once more, the synth teasing as if she might kiss her but Curie stepped away before Nora could. The raven-haired, synthetic woman was really becoming confident in her movements. Already she could snake around Nora, reaching for the woman’s lips with her own and stealing a succulent peck under the dimming sky.

Nora cracked a sly grin as her lover kissed her and jived around her, hands taking hands again as they turned into a quickstep and kept in time with the infectious beat. Curie decided she simply adored jazz. “Oh, it’s going to be like that?” Nora questioned as they continued around the small dance floor, excited by the prospect Curie had now planted on her lips. Curie gave an innocent look, but Nora could see the cunning in her eyes. “You can’t lie to me, honey.”

“I would never dare do such a thing, cherie!”

“Oh no, huh? Sure honey, come here,” Nora snickered, pursuing Curie as she broke off again and slithered away as the bassline came to accompany the saxophone once more. She began to lead the dance as Nora chased her in a slick bop, handling her midriff and trying to charm the wild Curie with her own expertise in such a groovy quickstep. It turned from simple lessons to a show of passion, a small ritual of seduction and alluring admiration, Nora doing everything she could to impress Curie and stipulate her passionate desires that Nora knew she had. Reaching and taking her slim frame in hand, she dipped sweet Curie, trying to kiss her once more, only for Curie to fall further, grabbing her wrists and sliding beside her legs with the skill of a trained expert.

“How?” Questioned Nora, spinning around and barely catching sight of Curie stumble slightly. “You’re that quick a study, huh?” She asked incredulously. All she saw of her mystifying lover was a sultry grin and smokey bedroom eyes that glowed as moonlight approached above them. “Holy smokes, kitty cat…”

Curie shrugged, playing dumb and knowing how attractive and desirable Nora was finding her in this passionate and personal interlude. The sparks between the lovers were bursting into sensual and sexual flames in the worn metal ring of the dance floor, the wireless playing them into a sweet exchange of burning lust. “You are not the first I have seen dance,” Curie informed her lover. “Simply the first I have danced with… cherie.” Curie winked again and came to her.

Nora gave a throaty laugh (her mouth rather dry now), delighted in the way Curie inhaled excitedly and pulled her in close, fingers interlocking in a magic grasp that made butterflies buzz inside them both. Curie bit her lip lucidly and seductively, debating giving her a kiss when Nora started them dancing once more. Skipping across the metal floor, they turned at the edges, dresses trailing behind them. They were fit for any show before the bombs dropped, Nora knowing all eyes would have been upon them but right then she only cared for Curie’s.

The song was reaching a crescendo, perhaps finally coming to an end. Both could not stop smiling as they continued to swing, not slowing but keeping up their speed and heat. The pull, the gravity to each other was so powerful even Curie was feeling an inferno in her core. Nora began to spin them tightly, the pair swinging apart and back together even faster. Each rotation went swifter than the last.

Her heart was racing, electricity shooting down her spine, fingers tingling where Curie touched her until the final notes belted out and she dipped her one last time so low the back of her head was merely an inch from the metal below. Curie’s arms were wrapped around her, laughing with what little breath she had left before one hand released her enough to caress her lover’s cheek.

“You’ve earned that kiss, top cat,” she whispered, sensually and trying to constrict herself. At this point, Nora was melting to have Curie so closer and so much more intimately. The shells of their clothing were becoming troublesome and in the way.

Nora smiled triumphantly, and rather than lift her lover back up she stole the kiss right there, feeling Curie melt against her. It was full of passion and love, deeply seated and so explosive that the forces around them seemed to breathe as they met with lips of want and desire. Nora’s body finally shuddered as she held her partner so close, her mouth taking in all of hers. It was simply divine, so needed and so compelling to both, Curie’s eyes were lidded when she finally lifted her up and pulled back, lingering still near her. “Have fun, my love?” She questioned, getting a soft sigh of contentment in response. “Hmm, I am glad… cherie.”

The music had transitioned into something much slower, a beautiful piano filling the air, with traces and hints of a beauteous harp filling in the space left by the keys. Their breathing still came quickly, trying to calm down from the exciting swing and following lusty, passionate exchange. Nora lowered her hands to Curie’s waist.

“Still feel like dancing?” Asked Nora more softly, the faint trace of her tomboyish confidence and grandeur returning to her voice. Her forwardness was much welcome to the synth, and Curie hummed in approval. The sun was almost set now, hidden behind the mountains to the west across the water but its light still shone upon the clouds, blazing oranges and rose pinks. It framed Curie from behind, stealing Nora’s breath. “My god, you’re… so beautiful, Curie… I almost can’t stand it,” she struggled, Curie’s already flushed face deepening and making herself look even more desirable and needed in Nora’s lusty fantasies.

There was a small pause between them, after which Curie kissed Nora’s lips, then her jaw, and worked to her ear, smiling. “Flatterer,” she whispered, chided. “You always say the sweetest things… and always so tenacious to get what you want, my dear,” she alluded, her faux Parisian accent playing and tugging on Nora’s lust.

“Well… only because I mean them,” replied Nora, starting to lead them in a much slower dance, Curie’s arms resting atop her shoulders. “I’d never say something that wasn’t true.”

Tucking her face against Nora’s chest, the synth a few inches shorter than the other woman, Curie let out a soft sigh. “You make me feel so very special, my love,” she said tenderly, fingers playing with brunette locks. “Why is that, you think? When no one else ever has?”

“Well… Like you said, because... I love you, Curie,” Nora said, delighting in the way Curie’s body felt against her own, so comfortable and soft.

“Ah…” Curie simply said, eyes fluttering closed, content in her grasp as they moved. They stepped across the dance floor with the certainty of no other, knowing exactly how the other would move. “So that is it. Such a simple yet complex answer, wouldn’t you say? Love truly is such a powerful force.”

“Love makes people do crazy things… It always has, and always will, even in a world like this,” agreed Nora.

They spun softly, slow and tender unlike the wild excitement of before. “Forgive me for still learning,” Curie said, looking up at her and kissing her cheek. “Things are so strange and yet… With you here, I know it will be just fine. That I will be fine. You make me feel… safe. Even with how dangerous the world is I know that I will always be alright at your side, cherie.”

Nora hummed softly, moving them along with the piano. “It means a lot to know that,” she admitted, “everything is always so chaotic and uncertain but I know you’ll be there for me through it all. I don’t think I’d have lasted this long without you Curie.”

“I am sure the others would have protected you,” Curie countered.

“I don’t mean like that,” Nora corrected softly, bringing them about once more to the centre of the dance floor. There was something about her, a certainty that couldn’t be shaken, that made Curie’s body grow light. “I love you, Curie. There is no one I love more than I love you.” Warmth flooded Curie at the admission, something about it feeling different from every other time Nora had told her. “You’re my world.”

“Mon dieu,” whispered Curie, taking her face in her hands, joy rushing up behind the warmth and nerves. “Nora… You are my everything.”

A nervous chuckle escaped Nora, hands tightening on Curie, wanting to never forget how she felt against her. The moment between them was perfect, suspended in time and she wanted it to never end. The sun had at last set, stars replacing the beautiful rays where they peaked between the clouds, the moon hidden behind the thickening curtain. It was like the changing of a scene within a play, the lights dimming to hide the stagehands as they rushed in the next act.

Even if the slow dancing was supposed to calm her heart, the surge of love between them only made it sing as it had earlier. Blushing, Nora leaned down to kiss Curie who pushed up on her tiptoes. Their lips met slowly, nervous almost as if it were the first time, pushing against one another with their bodies. They shifted, Curie, caressing Nora’s face, Nora’s hands firmer upon the small of her back, not wanting an inch between them. Love bubbled between them, rising as the kiss deepened, before bursting as they pulled apart with lovestruck smiles.

There was only one thing that could make the moment better to the pre-war woman. “How about…” Nora whispered thickly, Curie’s eyelids fluttering. “We try a different kind of dancing? Something more… horizontal?” Curie bit her lip and pulled Nora back into a kiss, deep and passionate.

Curie had her fingers trembling around her bottom lip, gentle nipping on her fingertips, little coos and mumblings of sweet nothings coming from her throat in a series of ragged breaths now. She could not contain her concentration for long between her own body and the presence of Nora’s head buried under the hem of her sequined gown and between both of Curie’s own legs. Her feet were bare, outstretched away from her and her free hand was clutching her chest, breasts overflowing from the pulled cups of the crimson gown. Her legs were forcibly spread, enough to accommodate her lover’s head as it nestled so perfectly between her thighs. Curie’s body was spilling from the confines of the dress and Nora was in much the same state, her clothes thrown over the area of their private cove. Naked body parts wriggled and struggled the more and more Nora ate her way into Curie’s gorgeous womanhood under her gown.

Still, they were in the surprising and verdant grove, a few feet away from the dancefloor where it was all the more secluded. They were cushioned by a nest of blankets, surrounded by a moderate thicket of bushes and green, granting them a delightful softness upon the ground and plenty of unnecessary privacy. They had come alone to the grove aside from a few other Servobots to set things up.

The wireless was now mute and the lanterns had in the end burned themselves low enough to make their surroundings perfectly and dimly lit. It all felt perfect to Curie as an explosion of pleasure came emanating from her nether regions, Nora’s tongue and lips perfectly sparking her pearl and entrance. The night was in full swing now and the moon was almost the exclusive source of light around. The air was cool, so needed after their swing, but Curie wasn’t absent of heat with Nora burying herself between her legs and drinking her fill of Curie’s wetness.

“Could you… keep doing… that?” Curie sighed rather audibly, letting out an ecstatic and sensual moan proceeding as she let her head sway back, her fingers coming to Nora’s head under the gown of her dress. For a lapse of a moment, during which Curie allowed herself to roll with the eccentric machinations and momentous revolutions of pleasurable movements of Nora’s tongue around the circumference of her gorgeous clitoris. The incredible pulses coming from her area there rocked Curie’s entire world, making her eyes seemingly roll back into her head from the ecstasy that was released into her coursing veins. Nora was like a drug, perfectly situated where Curie enjoyed it the most.

There came a hum of affirmation from a rather content Nora as she remained between Curie’s outstanding legs, stroking between her lower lips with a lavish and purring tongue. Like a cat with milk, Nora seemed to be in her element. Every so often she’d drag her tongue along Curie’s inner thighs, gaining soft noises of lust from her love. As she returned to the main event she’d give her swing partner a most teasing kiss, flustered chuckles or tender sighs coming from Curie above. There was a certain closeness between them, positively sparks crackling every time Nora touched Curie intimately either at her cheek or inside and between her silky lower lips, even with Nora’s sight blocked by the dress Curie was only partially wearing now, she knew well the lustful shyness upon Curie’s face.

The noises coming from the raven-haired and medically orientated synthetic woman made Nora aware that she was doing her job exquisitely well. The deep and steamy cries of epic lust and sated desire were making Nora’s core sing and her own silk swell with budding wetness as she let her mouth continue to attend to her lover’s nethers. It was an illustrious and gorgeous experience of eating Curie out in moderate silence. The sounds of crickets and chirping grasshoppers, as well as the melodious callings of the sexual pair, filled the air around them - their own beautiful and personal soundtrack as cunnilingus was given.

Nora nudged Curie’s beautiful legs to remain spread, wide and accommodating to Nora’s mouth around her sex, the quivering limbs occasionally tightening around her, only once nearly tightening entirely when Nora had given her a particularly pleasant sensation. “Mon dieu.” A breathy whisper under Curie’s breath, but not one Nora would mistake, a salacious grin drawing across the pre-war woman’s face as she licked deeper and deeper. Curie just could not get enough, she pleaded with thrusts of her glorious hips for more, silently needing more tongue around her silk.

“More?” Nora purred, breaking in her delicious licking and sucking of the folds before her. At Curie’s needy whimper she began sucking Curie’s clit yet again, making Curie arch her back and gasp with incredulous desire and sated attractions. The immeasurable delight that Nora’s licking brought to her was simply addictive as Curie gripped at her shoulders, her head through the fabric of her gown, even the very dirt around them.

“Please madame!” Curie bellowed, orgasmically as the tossed her head back once more and let her body stiff and tense with lust.

Rather pleased with herself, Nora kept at it, running her tongue along dripping lower lips, focusing on her pulsating need. The wetness still leaking from Curie’s centre was sweet to the taste and oddly delightful, making Nora’s tongue curl all the more when it entered the hole before her. Curie’s breathing started to come a bit faster, needier, but it was far from over just yet. One of Curie’s hands moved below once more, trying to hold her head but the dress proved a bit of an annoyance, the material scratching against Nora’s face who chuckled at how needy Curie was becoming, heat surging up the synth’s body steadily. It was a slow building fire that was soon to erupt into an inferno, the pitch of her pants rising higher in tempo every second.

Vigorously, and needily, Curie let out an irksome grunt, tugging at her gown and struggling, pulling it up the legs of her spread thighs. She could visibly see the pleasant sight of her lover gracing her gorgeous sex with an equally gorgeous tongue and with loving laps, taking in all of Curie’s abundant wetness.

Kisses tickled feverish skin, an expert tongue sucked and licked, Nora drinking in Curie’s blushing face as she fell in love with her own technique and the luscious taste of Curie’s impending release. Hips bucked slightly (gently rotating and occasionally thrusting forward to meet tongue), growing with excitement, trying to meet the woman, yearning for more.

“Ah! Merde!” Curie cried, squirming as Nora snaked one hand up her midriff to a breast, fondling her appreciatively and massaging deeply, with love. A moment later the pair of full breasts were both claimed by Nora’s gentle hands, massaging her in time with her ministrations. “Nora! Sucre bleu!” She rose into her touch, skin on fire, hips moving faster against Nora’s tongue. The attention she was given, fingers tenderly caressing her chest and burning want to be met with a devoted mouth, was nearly enough to undo her entirely.

It was maybe another minute before Curie cried out again, loud and rapturous as Nora ate her out, body tensing and rising off the nest of blankets beneath them. “Madame!” She screamed, climaxing loudly, pleasure crashing into the synthetic woman. The release came swift and plentiful, flooding into Nora’s mouth where it was swallowed as the rest of Curie’s wetness had been. Nora hummed in beautiful affirmation and continued to massage bountiful breasts. Fingers sought any purchase, something to anchor her in the sea of ecstasy Nora had sent her adrift into, finding their way to the hands that still massaged her chest.

Trembling and shocked hands cupped hands cupping her swelled and abundant chest and Curie continued to fry out for dear life, swearing into the grove and letting the wind cool her while Nora continued to pleasure her lips with tongue through the aftershocks of amazing orgasm. Nora eased her through it, not abandoning her as she rode the wave, lingering between her legs as Curie, at last, calmed, breathing ragged yet content.

Poking her head out from the space between Curie’s thighs, brown eyes met lust-drunk dark ones. “How’d that feel, ‘kitty cat’?” Nora asked smugly, even daring to wink as she grinned, getting some semblance of exasperation but the flushed synth could hardly form a sentence let alone tease her for her ego. “Perfect Doll,” purred Nora, removing herself from between Curie’s legs and slinking up along her body. “Simply perfect. Now, how about we get these pretty things off you?” She asked, tugging at the bodice of Curie’s dress. “All the way that is.”

Nora had pulled a slightly crude but inventive display from the travel bag she’d brought with her, something she had told Curie (as well as a curious Cait back at Sanctuary) was based on a design she’d known powerful and queer women using in the times before the Great War. Something resembling a phallus made of patched rubber and carved, sculpted silicone the pre-war bombshell had spent weeks scavenging around the Commonwealth for. None could tell how she’d moulded it but as she returned from the tent, Curie saw a rather large and long shaft in place of where her own folds should have been, suspended by a black pair of panties made of rubber. It had been remotely comical to see at first glance, but when Nora asked Curie to climb on her hands and knees and present herself to her lover from behind, Curie had obliged, blushing fiercely in anticipation.

Wetness and the previous orgasm was enough to act as a lubricant around Curie’s gorgeous nethers. Nora was bold, strong and as powerful as the women she’d described who’d used such instruments before the bombs fell. Holding her lover’s hips as she kneeled behind her, Nora slathered the head of her makeshift head in Curie’s wetness before running it up and down the parting of her folds.

The movements of the soft yet also hard head against her pearl and opening made Curie feel warm all over again, with quiet and smallish rumbles of more pleasure coming slowly and in lulls. She liked the attention around her sex once more, yet was not prepared for the sharp and explosive sensation when it entered her. Nora’s head poked into her, and the parting, the mild stretch made an instinctive moan force itself from Curie’s lips, lusting as the protrusion slid into her.

It was an extremely foreign sensation, one that the synthetic woman had never imagined of feeling in her life. Now, she was feeling it rippling through her, even more as she hunched down a little further when Nora came to cup her chest once more, slowly rolling her nipples. “Please… Go… more…” Curie breathed as Nora hummed and pressed her hips further, returning a hand to the curve of her lover’s rear, holding her tenderly in both hands.

Nora pushed her centre forward, letting the phallus slip deeper into her lover, making Curie cry out as she felt the object passing into her, running the gentle texture along her inner walls and making her gently shudder from the new feeling. The sensation was simply divine, the connection between herself and Nora simply a needed constant to make the process incredible.

“Ready?” Nora asked, checking in as Curie adjusted to the new act. They’d never done this before and she wanted to assure her love was comfortable.

“Oui,” Curie said needily, nodding her head and fingers digging into the blankets below as she braced herself. “I am ready Madame.”

Within moments, Nora’s hips and thrusts found a smooth if spacious rhythm, gently remaining slow, to ease Curie into the process that Nora had bountiful knowledge in. Her graceful groove was infectious to Curie, feeling the fullness swelling into her entrance as Nora continued to push and pull with her hips. The texture of the shaft and head was incredible along her inner walls, pushing into her deep recess. Curie’s moans were louder and sharper than before. More explicit. Nora was smiling excessively, her lips curling with pride and delight, letting her hips instinctively move with more vigour and love. The swell and stretch were immense, and Curie excelled at moving her expansive rear backup onto the toy, wanting it to fill her more and more.

Nora was mindful of her pace, but Curie soon didn’t seem to care, moving back against her just as much as Nora moved into her. It was quickly evolving into another dance, just as Nora had suggested, Curie’s back arching with the thrusts, hands gripping the blankets desperately. Her chest bounced along with the movement, Nora’s one hand moving back to grip her rear entirely and help guide her hips along in unison. “There we go,” encouraged Nora, the sight making her fill with warmth. “Like it?”

Curie threw her head up in a groan, cheeks flushed, the heat thrusting between her legs more filling than before. It coiled up, rising with each slap of Nora’s thighs against hers, tensing in soon to be released orgasm. It was rushing through Curie’s entire frame and lighting her up like a fire spit, igniting her core like a towering inferno and licking her body with passionate flames. It was intense but not incredible. The succulent and faux shaft of the phallus slid in and out of her with ease, slicking and slipping in the grooves of Curie’s interior along the way.

Curie bit her lip, groaning louder, arms shaking beneath her. She buckled at some point, time growing into a thin line of heat to the synth, face pressing into the softness below as the red of her blushing cheeks fully consumed her face. The steam from the tumultuous heat from the rutting Nora was pressing to her was forcing her body to boil, her face so red from the deep pleasure budding at her sex. Nora grunted, rising to her feet after her as Curie’s rump elevated higher, using the new leverage to penetrate her further. The pre-war woman took a little squat, pumping her shaft deeper into Curie and really developing a bombastic rut into the curvy woman, even letting out proud moans herself from the sensual and alluring display of her lover’s rear.

A hand ran along Curie’s spine, Nora reaching down after her, settling between her shoulder blades. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the night chill helping keep them from melting but they were near to bursting into flame. Curie hissed between her teeth in delight, mind a mess of pleasure, manoeuvring her head so she could just barely glance up at Nora whose face was awash in lust. Curie bundled up what soft blankets and cushions she could to hide and grip onto something hard enough to channel her immense pleasure. Even if Nora couldn’t actually feel Curie wrapped around the cock she could imagine, biting her lip and grunting with effort as she pleased her love.

Fingers dug into the small and inviting recess of the dark-haired synth’s rear entrance, Curie delighting in the roughness that was overwhelming her, not painful but hot and passionate. The intrusive protrusion and stretch of her secondary hole only added to swell and filling of her entrance feeling the toy. All of it did more to make her body ignite. She didn’t expect any of this. “Madame!” Gasped Curie, feeling as if she might implode. “Please!”

“Please what?” Nora inquired, running her free hand up her back, causing lightning to race along the woman’s spine. “Come on Doll, gotta talk to me here...”

Curie blushed deeper, fingers curling around the sheets, twisting them as if she could transfer all the sexual energy into them. “Please…” She groaned louder, desperate. She was so very near and yet there was something missing. Her mind of lustful fog couldn’t quite determine, the rough and fast pace delightful and hitting her in just the right manner each time yet it wasn’t enough. There was so much of nothing left inside of her but a building climax and a need to expunge it before she lost all of her thoughts entirely. Her eyes were rolling again and her tongue needed to escape momentarily over the insane pleasure rolling into her entrance over and over again with each push and retraction of Nora’s full hips.

“Sweetie, I need you to tell me what you want,” Nora said urgently, voice thick, gasping for a quench to her thirst but a need to fulfil her lover. She watched the twisting lust, knowing well how Curie worked. The way she gasped and moaned was intoxicating, making her swim in ecstasy. “Oh. I know what it is… The thing you really want to hear...” She whispered, putting it together when Curie couldn’t form a proper sentence or utter more than a desperate and needy beg. Leaning down closer, Nora whispered as seductively as she could, “I love you.”

Curie cried out instantly, the words and passion below setting her over the edge and crashing into the abyss. She came forcefully against Nora, biting into the blankets to muffle her scream of passion, Nora slowed her thrusts steadily, not wanting to startle Curie as she came down from the high. When she settled back into reality Curie was a twitching, panting mess of nerves, Nora admiring just how she looked. Removing the cock from Curie gained a soft cry, Nora stroking her fondly before they pulled apart entirely, Nora flopping onto the blankets as sweaty as Curie was.

Instantly Curie nuzzled against Nora, slender arms wrapping around the other as Curie settled her head atop Nora’s chest. A tender sigh slipped from Curie’s lips, fingers finding their way to long brunette locks. They were perfectly content, Curie half crossed onto her, legs intertwining while she could hear Nora’s slowly steadying heartbeat. Nora would wait until later to remove the toy, not wanting to move an inch with Curie atop her. “Thank you, my love,” Curie whispered.

Nora glanced down at her, a smile upon her lips. “Want to try it again sometime?” She asked rather playfully, cheerfully too.

Curie tilted her head up, kissing her lover tenderly but so slowly, energy sapped from her as from a tree. She lingered near for a few moments. “Perhaps next time... I might wear it?” She inquired, blushing as she bit her lip enticingly. Curie attempted to hide her face in mild embarrassment to her own desires for the faux penis.

Nora’s eyes widened, a nervous flutter filling her chest that Curie chuckled at. “Oh! Okay! Sure thing Doll!” Nora’s grip on her tightened, nodding quickly. “Do you wanna maybe… Right now?”

Curie gave a thick chuckle, finding the energy to return the favour of pleasure to her love. “Oui.”


End file.
